


When The World Falls

by Wrong_Password



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrong_Password/pseuds/Wrong_Password
Summary: A revised version of my fic DEFCON 5.





	When The World Falls

Chapter One

* * *

 

Document 2019-9-10-Q12A

Interview with Jack L. Savage, Director, ZIA

Begin Transcript:

Peter Moosebridge, Anchor, ZNN  
Good evening everyone, and welcome to ZNN News, Zootopia's Number One News Station. I'm your host, Peter Moosebridge, and tonight, devastating news for all of our city. Mister Savage, would you care to explain?

Jack Savage, ZIA

Not a problem, Peter- May I call you that?

P. Moosebridge

Not a problem.

J. Savage

Thank you. As I was saying, Peter, I have sad news to share with the city. As a result of the gang-related firefight that occurred yesterday in City Central- Officers Hopps and Wilde are- and I hate having to say it- sadly deceased.

P. Moosebridge

I had hoped that it wasn't the case, but I had my suspicions when I heard. What happened, anyway?

J. Savage  
Ah, Mister Moosebridge, I'm not entirely allowed to tell- Classified information, you see.

P. Moosebridge.

I understand. Please tell us what you can, though.

J. Savage  
I'll do what I can, Peter. This particular alarm was instigated by a shootout in the middle of Sahara Square in the middle of the day. Several civilians were already wounded or dead, and the shooters had, as one survivor put it, 'endless ammunition'.

P. Moosebridge  
I imagine that Chief Bogo must have been taken by surprise, wouldn't you say?

J. Savage  
Well, Mister Moosebridge, from what he has told us, it was something along the lines (and I'm paraphrasing here) of "Holy...How on Earth could something like this ever happen, let alone in my county? My city? My precinct? So yes, Peter, he was taken aback, but he handled the situation well.

P. Moosebridge  
So then what, exactly. We now know the outcome, but not the nitty-gritty of it all. So please tell us, Mister Savage.

J. Savage  
Can do. Approximately two minutes after this alarm had been issued, Chief Bogo dispatched his officers to the scene, all equipped with full riot gear and shields, as well as their own guns and the instruction to fire at will. Once the officers arrived on-scene, they found the scene I described previously, only that the reports were a slight understatement. Instead of the reported three assailants, there were nine on-scene and actively firing. Upon reaching the scene with the officers of their precinct, Officers Wilde and Hopps attempted to diffuse the situation by using their bullhorns to call out to the shooters and get them to cease fire. These attempts were unsuccessful, and the volume of fire continued to increase, forcing the officers to flee.

However, Officers Wilde and Hopps stood their ground, refusing to flee and still calling out to the assailants to, in their words, 'For the love of mammality, stop! Have you any idea what you're doing?" This prompted the wolf who appeared to be leading the shooters to reply, "Yes," then level his gun at the two officers and pull his trigger.  
The two officers then fell to the ground, and the firefight raged for another half an hour. When it finally subsided, the two officers' bodies were nowhere to be found. The ZPD and ZIA, as well as the ZBI, questioned all assailants as to whether or not they had shot ZPD's finest, then taken their bodies.

P. Moosebridge  
And what did they respond?

J. Savage  
No, of course, for, as they likely knew, their charges would be, at minimum, life sentences. After fifty hours of interrogation, they remained adamant, repeatedly insisting upon the fact that they had not killed Officers Wilde and Hopps.  
P. Moosebridge  
I'm surprised that the ZIA has allowed that much information to be released, Mister Savage? I know that the ZIA prefers not to give out too much, for fear of inciting mass hysteria.

J. Savage  
Quite honestly, me too. The two fallen officers' bodies were not recovered, as I have said, and people began to wonder whether their favorite officers were as dead as they were purported to be. However, a week later, two bullet-ridden bodies, a fox's and a rabbit's, surfaced at the Tundratown Coroner's Office. These bodies bore a striking resemblance to the fallen officers and also had on them their ZPD badges, as well as wallets containing enough documents for the coroner to give a positive identification.  
The case was then deemed closed, the bodies were buried with full military honors, and Zootopia moved on.

P. Moosebridge  
Interesting, Mister Savage, very interesting indeed. So I take it you are certain that Judy Hopps and Nicholas Wilde are dead?

J. Savage  
Yes, most definitely, Mister Moosebridge.

P. Moosebridge  
Thank you for your time, Mister Savage, and thank you for your time. I, and the whole of Zootopia, thank you.

J. Savage  
You are most welcome, Mister Moosebridge. Have a nice night.

P. Moosebridge  
A nice night to you as well, Mister Savage.

End Transcript

30 Minutes Later- Elsewhere

"Now that they're out of the way, Dawn, are you ready to enact the plan?"

"Pretty much born ready, Atropos. Find Doug, why don't you, and get his flocking rear in gear. Oh, and before you go, though- where did you even get enough plutonium, anyway?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out, Dawn. Get working, and you'll find out eventually."

* * *

 

Chapter Two

* * *

 

From the Archives of The City Government Of Zootopia, 5 Flock Street, Sahara Square, Zootopia

/Begin Letter Text:/

August 27, 2016

Dear Mom, Dad,

I'm not exactly dead, you see. It was an act gone wrong. More on that later.

Anyways, those bullets, (which weren't even supposed to be real in the first place!), they hit us, knocked us down, and knocked us out. When I woke up, I wasn't in Sahara Square anymore, I was in a bunker underneath Tundratown- I knew that Nick and I had had our plans screwed with, because we weren't supposed to be in a bunker, we were supposed to be in Zootopia General.

About the whole bullet thing- had four bullet holes in me: one in my stomach, one in my left leg, one in my arm, and one just below where my heart is. It didn't make any sense, but maybe the morphine drip through the IV in my arm helped, otherwise I'd feel like death frozen over, then steamrolled.

It was all just supposed to be an act- I'm quoting Chief Buffalo Butt here- "Hopps, Wilde, I don't care about your vacation hours, we're understaffed as it is. Unless you have a legitimate excuse, like, I don't know, a few bullet wounds, maybe, then I'll let you go on vacation. Not until then, though, so get back to work."

Would any sane mammal want to put up with that? Not me, that's for sure.

Long story short, I hired some actors to play dead, and some more to shoot all over the place, I filled out some paperwork under the guise of a parade, cleared the area out, and let the fireworks start.

Only problem is, they were using real bullets. I can't help but wonder how that little oversight happened, and as much as I've been wracking my brain for an answer, the cold that seeps into this concrete room isn't helping me to think.

I guess you're wondering how I'm doing and what I'm doing here. Well, I want to go home, but since Nick and I have been declared dead by the government, there is no going home. There is no home.

Love you, Mom, Dad.  
Always yours,  
Judy

P.S.: Get me out of here!

* * *

 

ZIA Director's Notes: Do not, at all costs, let this letter be sent! Zootopia can not know what is going on here. Not at all!

On the same note, though we at the ZIA know the true cause of these events, we cannot afford to let these transmissions slip. Officers Wilde and Hopps are officially dead, though I have heard rumors circulating that they still live. The ZIA higher-ups have run a misinformation campaign, and I believe that our problems have been laid to rest for now. However, our two friends are aching for release. How that would be plausible, if at all, is beyond me.

To shift the spotlight off of us, I have submitted the draft of a proposal to implement mandatory shock collars on all predator-type mammals. I expect that in their current state, the Mayor will sign the proposal into law within the next forty-eight hours.

In the meantime, the ZIA will continue to partner with the ZPD to aid their investigation into the shooting. However, we will lead the investigation to false findings and suppress the truth.

Isn't lying to the public so much fun?

Jack Savage, Director, ZIA

* * *

 

Chapter Three- Judy

* * *

 

Bunker ZT-TT, 0756 Hours

Medical Ward, Five Floors Belowground [Floor 4B-1]

* * *

 

"Well, good morning, sleepyhead."

"Morning to you too, Nick," I said, groaning in pain as the pain of the last few days came seeping back into my bones.

"Is it just me, or do these cots get more uncomfortable every day?" Nick asked.

"Yes, Slick Nick, they do. But what's more uncomfortable, cots or shots, huh?" I mean, I don't much care for either option, but what can you do, huh?

"You know the answer to that, Carrots."

"I suppose that I do. Doesn't mean that I won't ask. God, Nick, I want to get out of here, and what are we even doing down here, anyways? Weren't we supposed to be medevaced to ZG? I don't remember anything about a bunker."

"Yeah, about that...It wasn't my idea, I thought it was yours?"

"No, not at all, Nick," I say, feeling fear come creeping into my voice once again. "The fact that we can't leave here doesn't help either. Believe me, I've tried the doors, and they're all locked. Either we're going crazy, which I highly doubt, or we've been kitnapped..."

"I have a sneaking suspicion that it's the second one, and I also get the feeling, as fear-inducing as it may be, that it's safer for the both of us down here."

"What's that supposed to mean? Even with the occasional shootout, Zootopia is the safest city in all of Pangaea..."

"In case you hadn't heard, predators are the ones taking the fall for all of this mess. Suffice it to say, we were the ZPD's most popular officers, and now we're 'dead.' The city's been rioting, or at least that's what I've heard on the radio. Who would have thunk it, huh? I mean, I know this was a crazy plan to begin with, but now it's just over the top, Judy," Nick says, ears flattened against his head.

To lighten the situation, I try to joke, saying ,"Well, what a fast exposition, eh?" but Nick doesn't seem to find it as funny as I do.

"Are you likening this to a novel, Fluff?" he says, then stops short and points to the bunker wall behind us. I look, and then I see what he's pointing at- three sheep, armed with dart guns, and in the middle, the shortest one wears an orange jumper and enormous glasses.

It's Bellwether. Scat, how the hell did she even get in here? Is she the one behind this? It wouldn't surprise me in the slightest...

* * *

 

Chapter Four-Nick

* * *

 

Before I could react, Bellwether's goons snatched her away from me, and when I leapt up after them, I got a shove to the ground, and to add insult to injury, a lead slug to the shoulder.

"Nick! Help me, dumb fox!"

A Glock's handy when it's loaded, but not so much when it's not. It's even less handy if someone's used their own and unloaded it into you.  
I drew myself to my feet, trying to 1) not cry out in pain and desperation, and 2) hold my arm steady so I could fire my gun. I was shocked that they'd left it on me (it was still in my paws), but that didn't matter right now. Judy was being taken, I could barely move, and it was what I had. I drew back the trigger, and-

Click!

Empty!

"What do you want with her?" I called, holding my shoulder to try and prevent more blood from leaking out. If the red stains on the concrete floor were any indication, it wasn't working, and I was starting to feel light-headed. "

We didn't do anything, so let her go!" I called, a last-ditch attempt that was nothing but pure desperation.

"You really think it'll be that easy, Nicholas?," Bellwether called back. "Goodness, you've gone soft. I thought twenty years on the street would've toughened you up. I guess not..."

"How did you even get out, Dawn? We locked you up months ago, so do you care to explain? And to get back to the more important topic-"

"Oh, you mean your girlfriend here?," she said, tilting her head towards the bound yet struggling bunny. "I'd love to explain, sure. But I'm sure she'd love to live more," Bellwether said, pulling her own Glock out of its holster and pointing it at Judy's head. "So what'll it be? Come and get me."

"Or what? There wasn't another option there, Dawn."

"Or she dies, sweetheart."

"Only Judy says that to me," I said, pushing myself to my feet on the tile. "You are one sick sheep, Bellwether."

"Maybe I am. Maybe, maybe, maybe. Who knows, really? I mean, do you think Lionheart's hands were really clean? Or do you think it's possible that it was his idea all along? You really are a dumb fox, Wilde. But this will probably make you a teensy-weensy bit dumber. And by dumber, I mean savage."  
A click, a bang, then just red.

Red, and Judy's scream.

* * *

 

Chapter 5-Judy

* * *

 

Two Hours Later

Zootopia General Hospital, The Rainforest District

* * *

 

_Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep..._

"Sweet cheese and crackers. Nick!"

"Calm down, Miss Longear. You've suffered quite the mauling. Now who's Nick, honey?," a nurse asked.

"My friend. He's a red fox. You know, Nick Wilde, ZPD's first fox. He's my partner on the force."

"No, he's not, sweetie. You're an accountant, not a police officer. Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde have been dead for six months now. The fox who mauled you, his name's Chase Blacktip. Although it was interesting, Allison. He had traces of Night Howler in his blood."

"My name's not Allison Longear; that fox isn't Chase Blacktip. I'm Judy Hopps, he's Nick Wilde! Please just listen to me! Please! I swear I'm not crazy, I don't have amnesia, and I'm not dead, either."

"Well, you're obviously not dead, honey. But I think you're wrong about the whole 'not being crazy' deal."

"What kind of nurse are you who calls mammals crazy? I know who I am, and do you want to know something else?"

"No, not really," she replied. "I'm going to call the doctors now, maybe they can help you," she said, leaving the room.

* * *

2 Hours Later- Nick

* * *

 

I don't know how the hell vampires do it. Blood tastes nasty. It tasted even worse once the doctors told me what I'd done. "Gone Savage," they'd said, with nary the explanation as to why.

"What the hell is going on here?"

That's all I wanted to know. I mean, this whole series of events is beyond anything that I could've dreamed up. Lionheart could've dreamed it up, I suppose. But in all seriousness, why?

Then there was another question scratching at the back of my mind: "How did she know?"

I didn't tell anyone about this, Judy didn't know until about a month before so how? How did Bellwether know when and where to be there?  
Then there was the small matter of my gunshot wounds- I checked and quadruple-checked that my actors would be using fake bullets. How did they get swapped for real ones?  
And how the hell was I supposed to get Judy's blood out of my mouth?

* * *

 

Chapter 6

* * *

 

Zootopia General Council Meeting, February 10, 2017

On The Docket: Savage Attack, 02/09/17 A. Longear/C. Blacktip

Presiding: The Honorable Amber Fleetfoot

Councilmembers: Jack Savage, Director, ZIA; Michael Clydesdale, Esq.; Jennifer Otterton, Esq.; Chance Valdez, Esq; Maxine Cunningham, Esq.; Joanna Axel, Esq.

Judge Fleetfoot: I expect that you have all become aware of the savage attack that occurred yesterday. It has been made known to me that the assailant had low levels of Night Howler toxin in his bloodstream.

Councilmember Axel: Acknowledged, Your Honor. In your opinion, what is the likelihood that this could be Bellwether's doing?

Judge Fleetfoot: It is highly unlikely, Councilwoman. Do not forget that Bellwether is incarcerated at Tundratown Prison. Based on the evidence at hand, the most probable scenario is that the subject was able to come in contact with trace amounts of said toxin that were available on the black market. In an effort to get high, he injected himself while on lunch break at Lemming Brothers, where he is employed as an office manager.

Councilmember Otterton: If I understand correctly, Your Honor, that would have put him in close proximity to the victim, an accountant at said bank.

Director Savage: I concur, Councilman. I believe that Bellwether created an epidemic that cannot be stopped. In fact, the ZIA has heard of several more cases such as this across the city.

Councilmember Valdez: If that's so, director, then why have we not heard anything about them?

Director Savage: A reasonable question, Councilman. These cases were not immediately recognized as cases of this type, and so were only reported to the police departments of the varios municipalities in which they occured. It was only under last year's Freedom of Information Act that we were able to see this the matter of Night Howlers, though: when the ZIA Forensics Team examined the evidence, they noticed that all ten cases bore the hallmarks of Night Howler toxin. Based on the examination of this case, and those which I have just detailed, I believe that they are of the same type.

However, I believe that biology may play a part in this case.

Councilmember Cunningham: Objection, Director.

Director Savage: Yes, Councilwoman?

Councilmember Cunningham: Is that not the same biased statement that ZPD Officer Hopps made last year at her press conference? I can't imagine that you've forgotten. What makes you think that remarking the same thing will be wise?

Director Savage: An excellent point. However, I believe this case presents itself as an exception to that rule.

Judge Fleetfoot: In what regard, Director, especially coming from one of the highest-ranked officials in this city? I hope that you would please elaborate.

Director Savage: All ten previous cases involved mammals who had quite extensive rap sheets, all of them predators.

Judge Fleetfoot: Are you insinuating that there is a connection between predator status and criminality? That's exactly the opposite of what this city stands for. I thought we'd moved past such biased ways of thought, especially someone such as you.

Director Savage: But can we completely rule it out of picture either, Your Honor?

Councilmember Clydesdale: Objection, Director. The institution of a penal system based on predator/prey status is against our Constitution.

Director Savage: In that case, Councilman, I wish to propose an amendment.

Judge Fleetfoot: What might that be, director?

Director Savage: If the Zootopia General Assembly deems one group of citizens to be a threat to the general population, it may institute whatever form of punishment on this group of citizens by Executive Order. In this case, that group of citizens would be predators.

Judge Fleetfoot: What sort of punishment, Director Savage? Also, have you considered the ethicality of your proposed amendment? Widescale punishment, even to those who are innocent? Do you think the people will stand for such an injustice?

Director Savage: No, I don't believe they will stand for it. However, if there is a threat posed by the predator population, do you not feel it best to completely eliminate any and all threats? In that case, I propose instituting T.A.M.E. Collars for all the predator population.

Councilmember Axel: Again, Director Savage, how would that be ethical?

Director Savage: I don't believe ethicality pertains here, Councilwoman. It is our job to keep the citizens safe. Think of it this way- wouldn't it also keeppredators safe from themselves?

Judge Fleetfoot: An interesting perspective, Director. Please exit the room while we deliberate.

Director Savage: Will do. Thank you for your consideration, Councilmembers.

* * *

From: Jack Savage

To: [CENSORED]

R.E.: Today's Zootopian General Council Meeting, T.A.M.E. Collars

Sent: 8:27 P.M. ZST

Well, that certainly went better than expected. The councilmembers still seem hesitant, but I believe that I'll get my way eventually. Even if it takes more attacks, this mandate will go through.  
I know I'm not alone in my desires to have these measures put in place, and hope you understand my reasoning pertaining to the matter. As for your opinions, those are the ones that will see this succeed or fail. I hope that it's the first.  
Please reply as soon as you get this message.  
Jack Savage, Director, ZIA

From: [CENSORED]  
To: Jack Savage R.E.:R.E.: Today's Zootopian General Council Meeting, T.A.M.E. Collars Sent: 8:31 P.M. ZST I understand completely, Director. Though I do not feel that all predators pose threats, I do feel that it would be better on my part to eliminate all possible threat. In that case, I do support your T.A.M.E. Mandate.  
It will go into effect as of 12:00 AM ZST on 2/11.  
[CENSORED], [CENSORED], Zootopia

* * *

Chapter 7-Nick

* * *

Zootopia General Hospital

12:01 AM, 2/11/2017

"Mister Blacktip? Wake up!"

"Huh? What do you want with me? Judy...I think I killed her. Can you get me some water? My mouth takes like blood...," I asked. "Please?"

"Yes, but there's a more important matter here: that rabbit you mauled, Allison Longear. She's alive, but just barely. Thanks to you, fox. And thanks to you, fox, say goodbye to your freedoms. Or, every predator's freedoms. The mayor just signed into effect a law mandating all predators to wear T.A.M.E. Collars," he said.

"What're those? And who's Mister Blacktip?" I asked.

"Shock collars. You get angry, they go zap. Shocked fox, safe fox. Problem solved. As for Mister Blacktip, don't you know your own name, dimwit? Or were you too busy shooting up Night Howler to remember?  
"You know, you should have thought about Night Howlers' effects before you got high. Unfortunately, this sort of thing's happened before- all predators, wouldn't you know it, so this was just the final straw."

"Then why not just apply this mandate to those predators who actively pose a threat? That's unethical, and I should know."

"What's that supposed to mean, fox?" he drawled.

"I'm a police officer, nitwit. I know what's ethical and what's not. Now, please, dear Karma, get me a glass of water!"

"Like hell you're a police officer. In regards to water, suck it up, Buttercup. The Justice Department needs to swab your mouth for DNA evidence in the case against you."

"Look, I am a police officer. I'm Nick Wilde, nitwit!"

"Bull. Nick Wilde's been dead for months. You're an office manager, Allison Longear's one of your accountants. Or do you not remember that, either, Mister Chase Blacktip?"

"No," I replied. "I do know what I'm talking about. And where's that water, huh?"

"Didn't you hear me, you dumb fox? The Justice Department needs that blood for the case against you. In the meantime, you're staying here, under armed guard."

"I don't think so, Mister-?"

"Savage. Jack Savage. Yes, you are."

I sighed, resigned. "Look, seeing as I obviously can't change your mind in the present interval, and I can't fight you, seeing as I'm chained to the bed, when's the trial?"

"Next week," he replied. "In the meantime, you'll be wearing one of these," he said, showing me a silver box.

"What's that?"

"A provisionary model of the T.A.M.E. Collars I was telling you about earlier. Once there are more produced, we'll swap out this bad boy for an 'upgraded' model."

A sudden sense of dread passed over me. I now vaguely remembered my grandmother telling me about them. She had been required to wear one as a kit in the

1940s, but the Zootopian General Council had outlawed them in 1948. They were meant to suppress a predator's 'uncontrollable, biological urge to maim, andmaul, and...'

Dang it, now I'm quoting Judy. That play was hilarious, though. Judy and I watched her parent's recording of it the night before my plan went into action.

But those hadn't been used in nearly seventy years. Dear Karma, what had happened to the Council to drive them to such extreme measures?

"No, please! Please don't put that thing on me," I whined, knowing full well that once it went on, it would never come off.

"Sorry, no can do," he said, reaching up around my neck, and...

Click! "Beep...Beep...Beep...Collar Active."

"Nooooooooooo!"

Same Time, Judy's Room

"Ms. Longear? Are you alright? I know you weren't doing so well earlier, but I thought that you might have recovered by now, and I wanted to ask you some questions."

"For the last time, lady, I'm not Allison Longear!"

"Guess I was wrong about you having recovered. Do you want me to come back later?"

"No! Please stay," I cried. "I just want to get out of here, and I don't understand why everyone keeps calling me a name that I'm not."

"Honey," the nurse replied. "What do you mean, everyone calls you a name that's not yours?"

"Sigh..." Obviously, she hadn't been listening to me. "There is no such rabbit as Allison Longear. My name is Judy Hopps, I swear. Please, let me explain!"

"All...right...," she said, obviously confused. "Do tell."

"As long as you promise not to interrupt. Got it?"

"We have a deal."

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

"Well, to start off, there was a bunny and a fox."

"I know that, so get on with it..."

"They were partners; ZPD's Precinct One. 'The Dastardly Duo.' They could handle any case thrown at them. All except for one."

"Pray tell, what was that case?"

"I'm so glad you asked, Miss Hopps," she replied, horribly sarcastic. "Well, according to the official press reports, there was a shootout in Sahara Square six months ago. The entirety of the ZPD responded, and at the forefront of the responders were Precinct One's Hopps and Wilde."

"You bet we were," I shot back.

"Honey..."

"Not this again, lady. Could you just keep going, even though I know the whole tale by heart..."

I guess the nurse had had enough of me, because just then, I saw her reach behind me, then I felt a jab, then...

Nothing.

"Ow...," I moaned, rubbing my neck. "What the...?!" Then- Click!

A collar? I though those were outlawed!

"Allison Longear, you are under arrest."

I felt a sense of dread fill me, then a wave of anger, hot and boiling. "What the hell for?" I shouted. And after all this time in the hospital, I thought you numbskulls wouldhave figured out that I'm Judy Hopps, not...!"

ZAP!

As soon as that shock passed through me, the dam broke, and the waterworks began.

"What was that for?" I sobbed. "I didn't do anything."

"Really? You're under arrest, honey-bunny, so I think you did. No, I know you did. Passing yourself off as Judy Hopps? Nice try, Miss Longear. You know, impersonation of an officer is enough to get you arrested. That, combined with the 'confession' your boss gave, the DA has more than enough evidence to indict both of you for obstruction of justice, impersonation of a police officer, and to top it all off, treason. That's a thirty year sentence on each charge. However, your friend gets it worse than you do, too bad for him."

"What do you mean by that, Savage?"

"Death by electric chair, most likely."

"What the hell?!"

"Effective this morning, all predators with a sixty-year-plus sentence are automatically sentenced to death in the electric chair."

"How is that legal?"

"Talk to Mayor Bellwether, Miss Longear. Tell her your case, not me. I'm just the poor Director, honey-bunny. I don't have any power. These charges weren't handed down by me, they're the Council's orders, and the Mayor heads that Council."

"Like hell you don't have any power. Savage, you are the most powerful mammal in this city. We all know that the government bends to your beck and call, Jack. Karma knows how I ever dated you."

He bent down to my ear and whispered, "That was high school, Judy. Now is different. Now you're Allison Longear, and you're headed to the big house."

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

"The Honorable James Pawson Presiding. Today is February eleventh, Today's Agenda: Longear and Blacktip v. Zootopia."  
Would Jack Savage please rise and take the stand?"

"Yes, Your Honor."

"Raise your right paw, then repeat after me: 'I, Jack Savage, swear that I will tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth.'"

"I, Jack Savage, swear that I will tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth."

"Please describe the events of last week to the jury, Director."

"Certainly. I will begin by presuming that the jury has been updated in regards to the outcome of the trial of two days ago."

"Affirmative, Director."

"Very well. From that point, I and a pair of ZIA agents went to visit Blacktip and Longear in the hospital. Once there, we went to talk with them; they both insisted that they were part of the ZPD's fallen 'Dastardly Duo.'"

"I see. What was your response, may I inquire?"

"I took their words at face value."

"Objection!"

"Yes, Mister Blacktip?"

"He did not take our words at face value. In no way whatsoever is this the truth. What he did do, Your Honor, is pin me to the bed, then clip this collar around my neck."

"Is that so?"

"Absolutely. As an officer of the law, what reason would I have to lie?"

"That's a hypocritical statement if I've ever heard one. You are not an officer of the law, I thought you knew that."

"Objection again! This is unreasonable conduct! Aren't judges supposed to remain professional?"

"I have a bit of a rebellious streak."

"I see that, Your Honor," I shot back, as sarcastically as I could muster without triggering my collar. Darn things are supposed to shut down violent emotions, but they shock you for everything else, too.

"Please continue, Mister Blacktip."

"What I was saying was that Director Savage is a lying, cheating, son of a..."

ZAP!

"Now who's being unprofessional, hmm?"

"Okay, time for a change in subject. Let's get back to the case, shall we?"

"Yes, indeed," he replied. "As far as the evidence I've seen shows, you are absolutely guilty. Unless you can show me otherwise, I have a verdict to deliver."

"Objection!" Judy cried out. "Objection! Objection! Objection!"

"I knew rabbits had a reputation for being feisty, but you, Miss Longear, are quite possibly the most feisty of them all, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. Especially when I'm innocent!"

"I don't believe that for even a second, Miss Longear. Take your seat, I have a job to do and a verdict to deliver."

"No, I won't!"

"Yes, you will, or you'll be facing the chair too."

"What?"

"You heard me." He banged his gavel, then began to pronounce sentences.

"Chase Blacktip, you would sentenced to sixty years at Zootopia MS Penitentiary. However, a new law has come into play, effective this morning. A predator with your lengthof sentence is automatically sentenced to death row. Your execution will be a month from today."

Well, ****! This is probably the biggest whoopsie ever...One innocent fox, one mad sheep, and no blueberries to save him this time. But there was still more to come: "As for you, Alaina, forty years, Zootopia MS Penitentiary."

Well, **** again!

"Bailiffs, take them away, but first, muzzle the fox. We don't need him going savage on us while he's in transport."

Muzzle the fox? No, no, no! I turned to fight, but to no avail. I was too late- the pawcuffs were on, and then came the muzzle.

Never let them see that they get to you. Those eight words had been my mantra for the last twenty-one years, but Judy had blown the first holes in that facade over a year ago, and now that wall was balancing on a shaky foundation. It came crashing down when the judge read off my sentence. Death by electric chair! Holy Karma, what was wrong with this world?  
To add insult to (fatal) injury, the bailiffs just had to muzzle me, and then I couldn't hold it in any longer. I howled my head off. I didn't even know foxes could do that, I mean, it wasn't like a wolf, but I thought foxes could only whine.

The bailiffs hauled us out and shoved us into a van, leaving me howling all the way.

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

Zootopia Maximum Security Prison, Four Days Later

"Twenty-seven days. Twenty-seven days. That's all the life I have left. Today's February seventeenth, so I die March fifteenth. The Ides of March, it just so happens, and my birthday. Happy thirty-fourth, Nicholas!"  
Let it be noted that previous to this whole debacle, I thought that I would die an old fox. Gray furred, at home and in my sleep. Looks like I was wrong. Just another whoopsie in this piece of **** I call my life at this point. The jailers are always on guard, one for every cell. The worst part isn't the jailers, though. It's knowing that Judy will rot in here, and I won't be around to help her. That being stated, though, the prison guards have express orders to never let me out of here, so even if I was still alive, it's not as if I would ever be able to see her.

Darn it, when did I become so cynical? Wait a minute- don't answer that...

February Eighteenth, 2016

26 Days To Execution

"Silence in your cell, Blacktip!"

"No, I won't be quiet. Not until you hear me out!"

"I don't think so. Be quiet, or I'll come in there and quiet you myself. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

I said nothing.

"That's what I thought," the guard snarled. "Dumb fox..."

 

AN: This is a revised version. This chapter still needs more revisions, but I'll just have to wait and see how those go.


End file.
